


Dark Side Of The Rainbow

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [13]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah follows in the footsteps of her namesake and makes a trip to the end of the Dark Side of the Rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Addams Family or Torchwood, or anything associated with them.

Micah Lucretia Davies didn’t understand why the other children were making such a huge fuss over a rainbow, it’s not as if the colours were rare, one of the boys in her class was wearing all of them. The thing that really annoyed her though was the fact that the children around her all kept talking about the leprechaun and the pot of gold at the other end of the rainbow, really they were simpletons. Everyone knows that there is no leprechaun or pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, so why do people keep telling the next generation that it’s true.

She sighed before looking at the rainbow, it wasn't even a nice colour, or not the colours the other children were seeing anyway. She looked at it once again and smiled as she saw the dark side of the rainbow, not something that many people were able to see, her family were of course, the Addams' prided themselves on being able to do what others can't, and seeing the dark side of the rainbow was just one of them.

Micah looked up at the rainbow before looking around the playground, the other children had long since given up on looking at the colourful entity that almost made her ill. With no-one watching she made the decision that would change her life. She Micah Lucretia Davies was going to follow in the footsteps of her namesake, Lucretia Addams and traverse the dark side of the rainbow.

The dark side of the rainbow was easier to traverse than the so-called light side, I mean following an indiscriminate colourful entity of light isn't easy. Following the dark side on the other hand would be a piece of cake, all she would have to do was follow the shades of gray as they darkened to black, or so she had been told. The Addams' family had passed down the stories of the family for generations, each adding their own to the collection, Aunt Lucretia's had always been a favourite of Micah's. The story tells of the dark side of the rainbow and the man that Lucretia had met at the other end, not that he was a man, he was much more than that, or so Lucretia had said. The man at the end of the dark side of the rainbow had given Lucretia a gift, something she had said he gave to all who found him there, but a different gift would be given even if all had the same purpose.

Yes, traversing the dark side of the rainbow would be easy, just like following the yellow brick road in that annoying children's film they had been forced to watch in class. I mean the wicked witch for starters, why wasn’t she given more screen time, and as if water would make her melt it would take sulphuric acid at least. As for the ruby slippers, black was more the witches’ style, but if she wanted red slippers they should have been crimson like blood.

Micah set off quickly before anyone would notice her leaving, the dark side of the rainbow was a lot shorter than the light side, and could be come upon by almost anyone. The only way they could meet the gift giver at the other end though was to have known about and walked the dark side of the rainbow. Micah had to meet him, she had set her little heart on it since she had seen the rainbow, no Addams' had done so since Lucretia Addams, and the gift she received was apparently partially accountable for her burning at the stake. Micah had to get that gift, Wednesday would be so jealous, not that one-upmanship was something that Addams' practiced, sportsmanship definitely, but an Addams had no need for one-upmanship, they knew that they were equal to other Addams' and better than everyone else.

So Micah, carrying her little black bag containing her lunch started on he trip to traverse the dark side of the rainbow, hoping that it wouldn't take too long as she had to be in class after lunch as the school might worry if she wasn't. She sighed she didn't understand why she had to come to this school in the first place, they couldn't teach her anything she couldn't be taught at home, at least there she wouldn't have to wear this awful sweatshirt, she looked at the blue monstrosity. Grandmamma could have knitted her a nice jumper, even if it did have to be blue, she would have had no problems getting the ingredients, but no the school insisted that she wear the regulation sweatshirt.

She pouted as she carried on her journey towards the man at the end of the rainbow, and not the silly man in green that the other children believed to be there, honestly the children at this school need to gain a sense of perspective. When she reached the end of the rainbow she looked at her watch, a lovely red watch with black roses that her teacher had told her mum that it was gothic and unnecessary that there was a clock in the classroom, the clock in question was a big yellow smiley face, the teacher had consented to Micah keeping her watch after she threatened to set the clock on fire. 

She wanted to work out how long she had taken to walk there, so she would know how long she could stay, looking at the watch however it showed that no real time had passed, but her watch had not stopped, the second hand was still moving, making minimal movements around the face of the watch. Micah shrugged, she was an Addams’ she was used to strange, then sat down at the end of the rainbow to eat her lunch. 

There was no-one else around, maybe the man who was more than a man was busy, all the same it was a nice view, the grey having faded to black, so she decided to stop and eat before heading back to the bright colours that was her school. The dark side of the rainbow was calm and soothing the shades of grey and black merging into one.

Opening her bag Micah pulled out the lunch that grandmamma had made for her, the munchbox was made up of a crunchy munchy salad, that gave her some of her required five a day, plus some protein, that was what munched back, some cookies, grandmamma’s gloop, a blood orange and some Iron Brewed. She decided to start with her pudding first so grabbed grandmamma’s gloop, it was a yoghurt of sorts, frogspawn, moth wings and shredded potato skins and began to eat it.

It was just as good as her uncle had said it was, she washed it down with some Iron Brewed, a drink her grandmamma brewed in an iron cauldron, nothing like what they sell in the shop, that doesn’t even have any iron in it. She had just picked up one of her cookies when a voiced sounded behind her, “Do they wiggle on the way down?”

Turning quickly she saw a man in a black cloak, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, “Maybe, what’s it to you?”

“Just wondering? So do they?” The voice replied.

“Uh huh, want one?” Micah said as she handed him a cookie, “What shall I call you Mister?”

The man chuckled as he bit into the cookie, “Mmm, definitely the old Addams’ recipe, these are great, Lucretia used to bring me these.”

Micah smiled, this was definitely the man who was more than a man, she gave him the rest of her cookies before starting in on her salad, she could always get more. She studied him as they ate in silence, before putting her salad box away and asking him again for his name, Lucretia had never left it in her journals or told it to another.

“Death”, he replied shortly, “You must be an Addams, which one are you?”

“Micah Lucretia Addams Jones Davies,” she replied, “Daughter of Rhiannon Acantha, Granddaughter of Grizelda Angharad Addams.”

Death looked at her, scrutinising the six year old in front of him, “Named for Lucretia I see.” He gave a small smile, something that would terrify the masses, but Micah was an Addams, she was made of stronger stuff than that. “Yes, the first since Lucretia to contact me this way, I can see you will be just as great as she was.”

Micah gave him a small smile in return as Death handed her a small box wrapped in black velvet, uncovering the box she opened it, finding a phone, she looked up at Death a questioning look on her face as she wrapped the piece of velvet around her neck like a scarf.

“Your means of communication with me. I’ve put my number in, anytime you need to talk give me a call.” He replied before disappearing.

She quickly gathered her bag, putting the phone inside it and began to make her way back to the other end of the rainbow, and back to school. As she walked she ate the blood orange, whilst thinking about the conversation with death, upon finishing the orange she spoke aloud to herself, “If only they made other fruits this flavour.”

She heard the words, ‘If anyone can do it an Addams can’, before she appeared back in the playground, Death seemed to have realised her plight as the bell rang as soon as she appeared within the playground. At least there were only a few hours to go before the end of the day, she spent her time in class trying to work out how to make blood apples, and what her friendship with Death would mean for her life.


End file.
